El mayor temor
by Ivorosy
Summary: Pero, los monstruos también tienen miedo, los monstruos también aman.Dicho mejor, los humanos lo hacían. Sólo a dos personas había el monstruo sin nombre amado en la vida y, una de ellas era su hermana.


**_Aclaraciones: _**_Los personajes no son míos, son del genio y gran mangaka: Naoki Urasawa, así como también algunas escenas tomadas del manga para la realización de este escrito el cual fue elaborado en su totalidad por mí. Esta es, una percepción, mi percepción de lo que Johan sentía por su hermana. _

**_Advertencias: _**_Capítulo único, no incesto__._

* * *

_¡Disfruta de la lectura!_

* * *

_._

**El mayor temor**

_._

* * *

_¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿Cuál es tú mayor temor? _

La mirada perdida, su visión se enfocaba y desenfocaba a ratos, su boca seca, ese pequeño mareo, la voz de aquel sujeto resonando en el cuarto, esa grabadora tendida sobre la mesa.

**.**

Las imágenes de un monstruo, verde, andrajoso, sin nombre. Se dividía en dos; el este y el oeste. Dos seres originarios de la misma fuente, dos cuerpos formulados del mismo tronco.

Hermano y hermana, compartiendo la misma tragedia, compartiendo la misma cara, la misma madre, compartiendo el no tener un nombre.

No hay diferencia. Si se paran el uno frente al otro, es como verse en un espejo…La ropa, el cabello, los zapatos, la fisonomía; los ojos, la boca, las rosadas mejillas, las manos y piernas un tanto regordetas; no hay distención alguna. ¿Por qué lucen iguales? ¿Quién es quién? ¿Acaso no hay disparidad?

Espera, la hay… Uno se siente inferior al otro. Pero, eso no importa, ahora mucho, porque ambos se dan calor mutuo, ambos se sostienen entre ellos, se abrazaban en el duro invierno, en los penosos fríos. Se tenían el uno al otro, al menos. No hay secretos. Hay juegos, hay convivencia, risas, tristezas, consuelos…

La escuchaba, escuchaba su voz, su historia, una y otra vez. Sus recuerdos se fusionaban; no importaba, porque al fin y al cabo eran la misma persona, ¿Verdad?

**.**

— Hermano, ¿Te has caído? ¿Te has hecho daño?

Él niño no se levanta, no tiene indicios de querer llorar o de sentir dolor, sólo se queda allí. Su hermana va en su ayuda, posa su pequeña mano sobre el golpe que se ha dado en la rodilla. Le soba, dando pequeños círculos sobre su piel herida.

— ¿Duele? — pregunta preocupada.

Niega con la cabeza.

— Ya no.

Ella le sonríe cálidamente, agrega:

— Sigamos jugando.

Se ríen entre ellos. Vuelven a correr entre el espeso y largo prado.

**.**

— ¿Qué hay de los abuelos?

Él carga aquella bolsa, la sostiene con firmeza.

— Tenemos que seguir, ya te lo dije, tengo un plan.

**.**

Caminan, caminan, caminan… ¿Cuánto tiempo anduvieron? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Semanas?...Lo más palpable que sienten son el dolor agonizante en los pies; cansados, helados, desnutridos, sedientos; con los labios partidos, las bocas desecadas; sucios, andrajosos. Soportando fastuosos vientos, en aquel paisaje desierto, consumido por la sequía, la soledad, el polvo, los grises cielos; cuyas nubes negras se desplazaban con presteza. Los escasos vástagos muertos, siendo ondulados por los aires, la pocas cordilleras secas y, escasa luminosidad reflejada en algunas partes del cerrado cielo.

Así, cogidos de la mano, deambulando sin parar…En ese momento, eran como si fueran las dos únicas personas existentes en la tierra, en el mundo.

Sin poder dar ya un paso más, ella cae al suelo…Es suficiente, ha llegado a su límite. Él se agacha, la contempla con expresión un tanto indiferente.

— Hermano — susurra— ¿Vamos…A morir?

Le coloca la mano en su espalda, para confortarla, tal vez.

Es el fin. Eso es seguro. Sin ella, él no puede avanzar…Sí el caso fuera distinto, si fuera el caído y ella la que está en pie, ella podría seguir; pero él no. La necesita. La ama. La odia.

— Hermano, di mi nombre, dime, dime mi nombre…

Una ráfaga de viento paso por su paradero; se le escuchaba al mismo hacer un fuerte silbido, un resonante alarido, un llorido. ÉL hizo una especie de sonrisa.

— Nosotros _no_ tenemos nombre.

Ella cierra los ojos, con el rostro demacrado de su hermano siendo lo último que ve antes de caer completamente inconsciente.

Se acuesta a su lado, la rodea con el brazo, la cubre con su cuerpo. Allí, a esperar la muerte para ambos. Es el final. Un final, de muchos tantos.

**.**

Despierta. Un hombre estaba a su lado, le pregunta:

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Su hermana ya no estaba a su lado. Los separaron, su mano ya no estaba entrelazada con la de ella, ya no sentía su calor ni presencia, ¿Quién le diría _hermano_? ¿Quién lo llamaría?

¿Qué cómo se sentía, sabiendo esto? sonrió.

— algún día lo entenderás.

**.**

— Seré su hijo con gusto, con la condición de que adopten a mi hermana también.

Dijo con tranquilidad y bastante seguridad. Los señores Liebheart, aceptan sin mucha oposición. Cuando van por la niña al orfanato y preguntan por _Anna_, se enamoran inmediatamente de ella. No sería uno, sino dos hermosos gemelos. Extremadamente parecidos y, al parecer, muy unidos.

Ella se emociona al verlo de nuevo, él muestra una sutil sonrisa. Corre a abrazarlo, siendo su abrazo igualmente correspondido.

— ¡Hermano, estoy tan feliz! ¡Creí jamás volver a verte!

La mira a la cara, ambos se mantienen la mirada.

— No, _Anna_…Siempre vendré por ti.

La niña parece alegrarse, le coge de ambas manos.

— Es cierto, ¡Ya tenemos nombre! ¿No es maravilloso?

Él le vuelve a dedicar otra sonrisa, una más pequeña y difícil de descifrar. No lo comprende, ahora ella no lo entiende; lo hará, probablemente en un futuro.

**.**

Todo es para _Anna_, todo es de _Anna_; las bellotas, los juguetes, las flores más hermosas del mundo…¿El amor de su madre? ¿Por qué su madre los vestía igual? ¿Por qué quería reprimir la existencia de uno? ¿Quién era el indeseado? No hay indeseado, es porque son lo mismo… ¿O no?

_Anna_ es el dios de la paz, él es el demonio reflejando en el espejo. Su monstruo interno crecía y crecía; el dios de la paz no podía permitir que eso pasará, por eso tenía que coger el arma y disiparle al demonio, con ello matando a su otro _yo_. Así eran las cosas, así tenían que ser, ¿No es así?

**.**

Pero, los monstruos también tienen miedo, los monstruos también aman. Sólo a dos personas había el monstruo sin nombre amado en la vida y, una de ellas era su hermana.

_._

_¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿Cuál es tú mayor temor? _

_Johan _ entre abrió la boca, todavía con aquel semblante perdido.

— _Mi mayor temor es…_—sus ojos se tornaron llorosos, su voz se debilitó drásticamente, suplicante —, _olvidarme de Anna. Por favor, no me obliguen a olvidarla..._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
